


Be the Overflow

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Staring, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: “Sometimes it is necessary to step into darkness alone and find your way back. To carry something with you into light you could not have found anywhere else.”Emmi Itäranta





	Be the Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count/Parameters:** 236- 979  
>  **Fic Prompt 4:**  
>  Sometimes what you've been searching for has been right in front of you the whole time.  
> Drarry + Finding Each Other + one of these tropes: 8th Year, Aurors, Muggle AU, Professors, Epilogue Compliant, or Memory Loss.  
> Thank you so much to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for the amazing beta as always!

It’s such a strange thing, to see Potter like this.  
  
You’re not sure how you found him, come to think of it. It wasn’t a normal hour to be running about the castle; not that either of you had ever given a rat’s arse about that before the War. The sky was a murky, clouded painting hanging above the two of you. There might’ve been a star or two, but what mattered in that moment was the moon - and not for any of your previously ignorant worries, either.  
  
No, this evening, the moon was a non issue for an entirely unforgivable reason.  
  
It made Potter look - well, really, it made _you_ look. At him.  
  
He was sitting across the beach of the lake, on one of the larger boulders that the Groundskeeper often joked was a barrier to keep the squid contained. You thought if the squid truly wanted out it could do whatever it damn well pleased, given the size of the thing - but that's besides the point.  
  
Potter. Potter is definitely the point.  
  
The way the moonlight catches on his face makes you think he’s a man. A man who’s seen things that most people die - _well fuck_ \- without seeing. There’s a worry line or two across his forehead as he stares at the water, possibly caused by you - probably caused by a million other things. Merlin help the sight of his hair - it disappears into a black whirl above the line where his skin goes from near blinding white to shadowed as dark as the beach beneath his bare feet. Strands of it whip this way and that in the wind, puddled reflections the only difference between it and the black water behind.  
  
As mesmerized as you are, there’s nothing in the world that you’d want less than for this moment to be gone. Something inside you burns, and you think it’s best to toe off your shoes - for a silent approach, for some comfort, for companionship, who knows. The air is cold and your shoes are left in a spot you’re certain will be discovered by something before long.  
  
Your foot crosses the threshold of sturdy roots and soft grass to sliding rocks and wet sand, in search of a reason why this night means so much to you. Why he looks like something you’ve only just now discovered after nearly eight years of knowing one another.  
  
Potter’s head snaps up immediately and your eyes lock with his. Not a word is said, but something changes. His gaze shifts, and you can feel the air tense, and then relax, as if the lake was exhaling.  
  
With a steady heart, you step towards him, and let yourself sink.


End file.
